


I Still Love You

by Ibrahil



Category: Legion (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's another way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

_**I Still Love You** _

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: G

Pairing: Michael/Gabriel

Fandom: Legion (Movie)

Summary: _"There's another way"_

Type: Drabble. Words: 255

_Disclaimer: I do not own them, sadly for me, who wants to turn them on to my slaves._

* * *

My hand touch gently his cheek, caressing him, it's warm, as usual, but it's different, his touch is wet, by the tears that roll out of his eyes, his big black eyes, but with a slight hint of blue, that just can be compared with the beautiful and amazing stones that my father created, in the big mounts of Afghanistan.

They are wide open, his dark blue eyes, when my fingers touch his lips, defining the shape of those gorgeous lips, that turn my world upside down.

"Michael" he whisper to me, it's a warning, to do not go further, on my, not so furtive, exploration.

"There's another way" I say to him, slowly, giving him time to think about it, meanwhile my hands travel down his neck, that beautiful piece of heaven, as I used to blasphemy, calling him back there,  _upstairs._

"No…There's not another way, Michael…you were the one who betrayed our father…" he whispers, with hated, cause that, that is just that, hate.

Hate to me, hate that spread like demons, like the most hurting darkness I ever seen.

"Don't hate me"

"I do…'cause you don't only betrayed our father" Now I can see his point, his mad, like really mad, and I do not wanted to see that, no, I refused to see it of that way.

"I still love you"

Those are my final words, before he turn his sword against me, spreading his hate all over my body, but I won't fall that easy, I'll fight to the end.


End file.
